in the stars
by Storage-Jar
Summary: Percy sits on the roof of the barracks one night and contemplates on the one thing that seems to be constantly on his mind: Annabeth. Well... that and how his life really sucked. /During the Son of Neptune, but no spoilers. Sequel one-shot is now out.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything

* * *

><p>::<em> in the stars <em>::

I couldn't sleep.

Millions of thoughts and questions whirled inside my mind. They were so cluttered that trying to organize them was a lost cause.

I slipped outside into the night.

I had my blanket with me. I was planning to go to the beach, since the sea always calmed me, except there was no beach here. One of my many problems in life ... a small one, yes, but a problem nonetheless. I had that weird feeling again ... like knowing that camp should have a beach. I've never even been to this camp before, so I had no idea why I was having this mental war with myself on whether or not there should be a beach. It's just a beach.

I sighed. My life really did suck. I couldn't even find a beach. But then, who was I to judge? I could hardly remember anything.

I climbed up the barracks' roof, my blanket in tow. It was the next best thing to a beach. I spread my blanket across the roof and sat on it, my legs out in front of me, knees slightly bent and arms resting loosely around them. A draft of warm air gently blew across my face and through my hair. Now, if only I had some coke...

Blond hair. Grey eyes.

She was the only thing that was ever on my mind now. I missed Annabeth so much. All I wanted were my memories and life back. Personally, I think those are some things everyone should be entitled to. Apparently Hera doesn't agree. Man, what did _I _ever do to her? I would apologize, if I _remembered _what I did wrong. Actually, scratch that. I wouldn't apologize. She _did _steal my memories. Everything that I tried to recall just wouldn't appear, but I knew it was there. It's like when someone asks you something, and it's at the tip of your tongue, but no matter what, you just can seem to spit it out. Long story short, it was really frustrating.

I glanced up at the midnight sky.

Thousands of stars shined in the distant, and I momentarily felt like I was in another world. A younger world, when air pollution didn't exist. I felt lost in the stars, free in the massive dark sky. I remembered when Annabeth taught me the different constellations, and to admire these celestial bodies.

"_Why do you like the stars so much? ... Hey, you're not thinking of being a huntress, are you?"_

"_Gods no, you Seaweed Brain."_

"_Then why do you like them so much?"_

"_What's not to like? They're pretty, untouchable, but like knowledge, you can make them yours. All the world's secrets are kept in the stars, you know."_

"_Huh? You're not making any sense here. How can you make them yours? It's not like I can reach up and pick one and keep it."_

"_Not literally, not in that sense. Here, point at a star you like."_

"_Okay... that one. At the tip of Capricorn."_

"_Well, Percy, that's our star now."_

"_That's it?"_

"_That's it."_

I smiled at the memory.

I still found this "owning a star" business a bit sketchy and pretty stupid, and Annabeth, with all her logic and reason, should have realized this, but in a way, I get it. You don't need to hold it to have it. It's simply with you if you decide for it to be. I looked at that same star I picked that very night. It comforted me knowing that miles and miles away, somewhere, she's gazing up at the same stars in the same night sky as me. It made me think that maybe we weren't that far apart. We weren't as separated as we thought we were. Our fates... well, I was pretty damn certain that we would see each other again. The way things were meant to be.

And if not, well, we still had the stars, didn't we?

* * *

><p>an- Okay, let's get some things straight. I would absolutely adore you if you reviewed. And when you review, it means more than anything to me. How I see it is that if you fav. it, but don't review, you probably don't really love it at all. ... Ok, ok, now that was just me being unfair - you probably _do _love it alot if you fav. it. It's just ... if you review, I feel like people like my work and I decide to work harder to post more stuff. *nudge* *nudge* *wink* *wink* But: if you _still _decide to not review ... *shrugs* I tried.

Sequel: a world apart


End file.
